


It Can't Be Explained

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, but the story isnt sad so idkh, dabble, first fic, just one big relationship, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote at 4am. I was reading fics where the boys were all in a relationship with each other and I absolutely loved it so this happened. Sorry for any possible errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can't Be Explained

Liam Payne was the Protecter. He would go around, making sure his brothers were okay, comforting, always there. He was a warm fire in a snowstorm, iced lemonade on a warm summer eve, and that pinch of spice that made everything nice. He would let his hand linger on Zayns hip before they separated, spent too much time with his hands in Harry's curls, lost track of time while staring into Louis's eyes, and always made sure his hand was twined snugly into Nialls. During interviews he would daze off and smile without realizing it. Who couldn't help but smile when not only did he have the best friends ever, he had the best romances ever. Who would pass up a chance to be loved by not only your lover, but four of them?

Louis Tomlinson was the Joker. He was your rainbow after a storm, a diamond among stones, the waves lapping against the beach. He would tilt his head and whisper endearments into Harry's ear, while are the same time dancing his fingers across Nialls ribs. He would lovingly caress Zayn's tattoos with a brush of lips, and press his cheek against Liam's to feel the rough stubble. While singing his solos onstage he would turn to whoever had made him feel like the lyrics that day and grip their shoulder, needing them to understand how much he cared for them. He would do anything for his four mates, whether it was taking care of them while they were sick, or singing them lullabys to go to sleep.

Niall Horan was the Innocent. He was the pot of the gold at the end of every rainbow, the first flower blooming in your garden, the chord that made the song come together perfectly. He would laugh uproariously at every word that came from Louis's mouth, devour the delicate cupcakes Harry iced for him, press the second arrow on Liam's wrist, and have dance contests with Zayn to Thriller. Right before he went to sleep he would go over each and every thing that happened that day, unable to hold back a smile at each good event. It was quite nearly impossible for you to have a bad day with four other friends around, and he would sigh happily before drifting off into his dreams.

Zayn Malik was the Mysterious. He was the feeling you got while heading on an unknown adventure, the pride you felt when you accomplished a difficult task, and an owl's wing across the night sky. He would play footsie with Niall when sitting across from him, press his palm across the expanse of Liam's back, listen to slow rock with Louis, and hold back a smile whenever Harry's lips folded into a pout. He would be stuck in the middle of writing songs, and pause to thank what part of the universe brought them together. He smiled at a fond memory, picked up his pen, and finished the song.

Harry Styles was the Endearing. He was the cherry on top of your banana-split sundae, the warm spring showers that rejuvenated everything, and the song that you heard that applied perfectly to you. He would cook and bake whatever it was Niall wanted that night, palm his hands over Liam's biceps, pick out the CD Zayn couldn't find since Christmas, and cuddle with Louis on the couch until you couldn't tell where one man started and another began. He would be visiting with his sister and zone out from the conversation, wondering when he would be able to see his four friends again. As soon as they came together again, he would try to hug everyone at once in order to reclaim his lost loves.

One Direction were the Saviors, who were able to save each other, as well as those around the world.


End file.
